pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Charizard
/ (Normal) (Mega Y) / (Mega X) |dex number = 006}} Charizard is a Flame Pokemon. It evolves form Charmeleon starting at level 36. It is the final form of Charmander. It has two different Mega Forms, exclusive to each game in the Kalos Region. It turns into its Mega Form when exposed to a Charizardite of the exclusive game. Appearance Normal Charizard Charizard resembles a giant orange dragon with blue wings. It has bared fangs, and like Charmeleon, a horn coming out the back of its head. It has three claws on each foot and hand, and a tail. Its underbelly is tan, and at the end of its tail is a never ending fire that has grown huge. Mega Charizard Y This Pokemon's head is now shaped differently, its cream-colored stomach has grown all the way to its lower-jaw, and the horns on its head have become conjoined. It has grown a pair of much smaller wings on its hands, and it has a spike at the beginning and three at the end of its tail. Its wing shape has changed. Mega Charizard X Charizard's skin is now black (like regular Charizard's shiny form) for an unknown reason, and it has blue horns on its shoulders. Blue flames come out of its mouth, and the flame on its tail is now blue. Its wings are in a much different shape, and its eyes are brown. Its stomach is light blue. Fanon Appearances Adventures In Kanto *A wild Shiny Charizard appeared in One In A Million. *Tony's Charizard made its debut in Defeat Your Rival! Tony Enters!. Flare Insignia *Infernos, a Charizard, first appears in Amnesia as a major villain. Pokémon Tales *Ian's Charizard evolved from Charmeleon in Vs. Rhydon. *Kimberly's Charizard appeared in Vs. Kimberly ''and [[New Moon Shines on the Collector|''New Moon Shines on the Collector]]. It knows the devastating Blast Burn. * Liza's Charla appeared in ''Vs. Charicific Valley''. * Several large, wild Charizard appeared in ''Vs. Charicific Valley''. * Steve's Charizard debuted in in ''Ditto in Crisis! Rocket Experiment Gone Wrong'''' '' ** It has appeared in all crossovers featuring Steve. ** Through external circumstances, Charizard has shown the ability to transform into Mega Charizard X. * Clark's Charizard appeared in ''Vs. Medicham''. * Terra's Charizard appeared in ''The Ace Named Terra''. * Trevor's Charizard evolved from Charmeleon in ''The Terminus of Kalos''. * Dakota's Char the Charizard evolved from Charmeleon prior to ''Shadow of Oblivia''. Super Smash Bros: Battle! * Charizard, despite being a playable Smash Bros character, is the Pokémon for Pokémon Trainer. ** It appeared in ''Back To the Future'''' and [[Conflict of Interest|''Conflict of Interest]]. ** Its Final Smash is Mega Evolution, mega evolving into Mega Charizard X. The New Adventures Of Pokemon Trainer Red * Red's Charmeleon evolved into Charizard in Happy Birthday ! Leaf Green. To Be The Best * An unknown trainer's Charizard appears in a dream vision during Taken By Storm. * Declan's Charmander is shown to have evolved into a Charizard in a daydream in No Worries, where it battles and defeats Gary's Blastoise. Moves *Dragon Claw *Shadow Claw *Air Slash *Scratch *Growl *Ember *Smokescreen *Dragon Rage *Scary Face *Fire Fang *Dragon Punch *Flame Burst *Wing Attack *Slash *Flamethrower *Fire Spin *Inferno *Heat Wave *Flare Blitz Gallery See Charizard/Gallery Category:Pokemon Category:Fire Pokemon Category:Flying Pokemon Category:Kanto Starter Category:Final Evolution Category:Kanto Pokemon Category:Pokemon with Alternate Forms Category:Dragon Pokemon Category:Mega Evolutions Category:Orange Pokemon Category:Mascot Pokemon Category:Animal Pokemon